brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zetton
Zetton is a giant, powerful, horned, humanoid, beetle-like Kaiju that appeared in episode 39, which is the last episode of the series Ultraman. Zetton is considered to be the most powerful monster in the original Ultraman series, due to the simple fact he defeated Ultraman and even knocked the hero unconscious. However, more powerful kaiju have appeared since then. Subtitles: *Original: Space Dinosaur *EX: EX Space Dinosaur *Hyper: Super Space Dinosaur **EX Hyper: EX Super Space Dinosaur *Maga: King Demon Beast Of Light History Ultraman After the SSSP thwarted Alien Zettons' evil plot, their HQ suffered severe damage in the process due to the Zettonian's alien vessels. Adding to the Science Patrol's difficulties, one of the aliens infiltrates the headquarters and subdues Doctor Iwamoto. The Alien Zetton then shapeshifts to disguise itself as Doctor Iwamoto, knocks out SSSP team member Akiko Fuji, and sabotages much of the Science Patrol's communication equipment and scientific instruments. The SSSP eventually chases down the alien and Shin Hayata shoots it in the head with his Mars 133 gun and kills it. However, before dying, the alien manages to utter the word "Zetton". Doctor Iwamoto and Fuji manage to recover. The one ship that evades the Patrol emerges from underground and surfaces just outside of SSSP, releasing Zetton to finish the job. Hayata transforms into Ultraman for one last time. Ultraman and Zetton battle but Zetton easily withstands each of his attacks until Ultraman falls, his Color Timer was damaged by Zetton after absorbing and turning the Specium Ray right back at Ultraman. Ultraman falls unconscious and, left prone on Earth's surface, faces the prospect of dying without direct stellar radiation to revive him. Zetton proceeds to set fire to the Science Patrol Headquarters. However, Doctor Iwamoto presents a newly-developed anti-gravity missile. Science Patrol member Daisuke Arashi shoots the weapon at Zetton and succeeds in destroying it. With Ultraman at death's door, he is suddenly saved by his superior, Zoffy, who comes to Earth in a Travel Sphere to rescue him. He not only restores Ultraman's life, but separates him from Hayata's body, restoring his life as well. Zoffy then flies Ultraman back to their home world on the Land of Light in the Nebula M78. Return Of Ultraman Zetton reappeared in the series finale of Return of Ultraman as Zetton II. In his plot to conquer Earth, Alien Bat brought forth Zetton Ⅱ to have him aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from Zetton I's victory over the original Ultraman. Even Ultraman Jack was unwilling to fight back out of the fearful legacy brought about by Zetton I, even refusing to allow Hideki Goh to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton Ⅱ but their weapons were powerless against the juggernaut even though it was the humans themselves who defeated Zetton I with their missile weapon. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton Ⅱ. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the Ultra and Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Cross. He then defeated Zetton with the Ultra Hurricane and firing the Specium Ray at the vulnerable kaiju in the air, obliterating Zetton Ⅱ, ending the Third Age of Monsters, proving that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, and ending the unsettled fear the Ultras had for Zetton. Ultraman Max Zetton reappeared in episode 13 of the series Ultraman Max. Called to earth by an Alien Zetton, this Zetton came to Earth in the form of a blue fireball and began to rampage through the city he was in. Both Ultraman Max and DASH tried to fight back only to have their attacks be proven futile by Zetton's immense power and strength and the majority of Max's power was spent in battle against the monster to the point where Max was powerless and at death's door. Soon enough, Ultraman Xenon (Max's superior from M78) arrived and fought against Zetton to a standstill. During the fight, Ultraman Xenon called for a weapon to assist him, but Zetton intercepted and attacked Xenon, unaware that the weapon was presented to Max. The weapon, known as the "Max Galaxy" strong enough to penetrate Zetton's force field and with it, The monster was destroyed by Max's newly presented Max Galaxy. Ultraman Mebius Zetton reappeared in the Ultraman Mebius series in episode 27 "Champion of the Fierce Fight". In this series, Zetton is one of many prototype Marquette Monsters which were to be tested in hopes that they will be useful to GUYS defend Japan in the future. However, the capsule that contained Zetton was dropped by accident and was also plugged into GUYS computer network without any of the GUYS knowing it was broken. The accident results in Zetton going out of control as it tries to destroy GUYS's central computer system. GUYS tries to fight back with a Marquette of Ultraman Mebius himself, but the Marquette Mebius is confused into attacking with his Mebium Shoot, which is reflected back and defeats the Marquette Ultra (in Zetton's signature style.) Soon enough, the real Mebius enters GUYS's computer network and tries to take care of Zetton himself, only to not realize how tough of an opponent Zetton was. GUYS soon assisted Mebius by sending their Marquette Monsters; Miclas and Windom to help him. The out of control Zetton was then deleted by a combination of Miclas' Electrical Shock, Windom's Laser Shot, and Ultraman Mebius' Lightning Counter Zero. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Zetton reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth as EX Zetton. In the prequel to the above film, Ultraman Mebius and Mechazam must face off against an EX Zetton that acts as the legendary bodyguard and keeper to the Giga Battle Nizer, which was sealed away in the Valley of Flames. At first, EX Zetton manages to overwhelm both Mebius and Mechazam and does manage to mortally weakened Mechazam inside the flames that surrounded him, Ultraman Mebius and Mechazam continue to work togehter and both manage to knock EX Zetton off the narrow platform they are fighting on and EX Zetton is destroyed by the flames that surrounded them. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Zetton reappeared in episodes 12 and 13 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series Zetton was the last of Kate's evil monsters after her Fire Golza and Gan Q were defeated by Rei's monsters and the ZAP SPACY. Zetton definitely proved to also be her strongest as well, easily manhandling all of Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) without showing much signs of fatigue or physical harm for most of the battle. Rei is forced to surrender in order to save his monsters from death, only to receive the respect of Kate and another rematch with her. Rei and Kate's final battle involved Gomora vs. Zetton to which Zetton clearly had the strength advantage, overpowering Gomora and blocking all of his attacks. However before Zetton could finish him off he was attacked by King Joe Black and the two fought to a stand-still. After a short while, Gomora transforms into EX Gomora and dominates both Zetton and King Joe Black, and in the end King Joe Black is gouged and weakened by EX Gomora's tail and Zetton is destroyed by EX Gomora's EX Super Oscillatory Wave. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Zetton returned in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey as Illusion Zetton. In his series, Zetton appears, but not as himself. He as conjured up as a hypnotic illusion created by Alien Nackle's Galberos in an attempt to weaken Rei and his Gomora from fighting him. (It is believed that he also used this strategy to kill an Arstron that belonged to a Alien Zelan earlier in their appearance.) Whenever it would appear that Gomora was victorious, Zetton would "return" even after being destroyed and continue attacking them, eventually pushing Rei into transforming into Reimon to better his chances of defeating him, with obviously no success. After a while, both Reimon and Gomora were weakened enough for Nackle and Galberos to reveal themselves and the Zetton illusions disappeared. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie etton reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Zetton is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as spirit reacting to the Plasma Spark in the Monster Graveyard along with King Guesra, Telesdon, Sadola, Jasyuline, and Angross. He then teamed up with Alien Baltan, Gomess, Magular, King Guesra, Antlar, Twin Tail, Gudon, Arigera, King Goldras, and King Silvergon to take on Ultraman. Zetton was called back by Belial to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back along with the remaining surviving monsters to take down Ultraman Zero. He was killed by Zero in the final battle, and the fifth of the six last monsters to fall to Zero's Zero Slugger Attack after Fire Golza, Alien Valky, King Joe Black, Alien Guts, and followed by Tyrant, making Zetton the second-to the last monster in the 100 Monster Army who was killed, second to Tyrant (or third if you count Beryudora). Ultraman Saga Zetton reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga, as a more powerful version of itself, Hyper Zetton. Gigant Gigant Hyper Zetton is the "Larva" form of Hyper Zetton that appears in the film. Giganto Zetton is the larval form of Hyper Zetton which was created when Alien Bat picked up his corpse from the Monster Graveyard and fused him with the kidnapped Sphires that appeared in Ultraman Saga. Having already defeated Ultraman Dyna prior to the appearances of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero, Alien Bat cocooned Giganto Zetton, allowing his creation to feed off the despair of the last remaining humans on Earth in order to become stronger. After the failures of Arstron, Gubila, and Gomess (S) against the ultras, Alien Bat revealed Giganto Zetton inside its cocoon to everyone and unleashed it against Cosmos and Zero in battle. Despite having one of his Dark Fireball Spheres destroyed, Giganto Zetton managed to kill Cosmos and was far more superior in strength compared to Ultraman Zero. With the help of Team U, Ultraman Dyna was revived by reuniting his Reflasher with his statue and the Ultra was quick to save Zero and revive Cosmos. With the three Ultras now working together, Giganto Zetton was ultimately killed by the Final Ultimate Zero Trinity. However, Giganto Zetton's demise was not permanent, as Alien Bat would fuse both his fortress and himself with his creation, transforming what remained of Giganto Zetton into the vastly more powerful, Hyper Zetton. Imago Imago Hyper Zetton is a the adult form of Hyper Zetton, modifyed and much more powerful version of the original Zetton created by Alien Bat as his weapon to bring death to the universe. He is refered to by Alien Bat as "Evil God of Destruction" or "Ultimate Zetton". After Giganto Zetton is "killed" in action against the trio of Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Cosmos, and Ultraman Dyna, Alien Bat merges both his fortress and himself with Giganto Zetton's remains, causing its body to "molt" into becoming the much more powerful Hyper Zetton. Despite losing a vast majority of his natural strength, Hyper Zetton's heavily increased speed allowed him to easily trounce the three Ultras with his fighting skills and abilities, and ultimately manages to kill Ultraman Zero. However the three hosts (Taiga, Musashi, and Asuka) managed to form a nexus with their hearts, and the three Ultra hosts became one almighty Ultra: Ultraman Saga. Despite the Ultras merging though, Saga's own strength and abilities were only matched with Hyper Zetton's strength and abilities, making their battle a standstill. With the additional assistance of Team U setting a trap earlier on, Hyper Zetton was temporarily distracted, allowing Ultraman Saga to slice off Hyper Zetton's wings, severely weakening the monster. Without the abilities his wings carried, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat tried to escape the Earth by penetrating its atmosphere, but Saga caught up with the monster, and after a beatdown, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed by Ultraman Saga's Maximum Saga attack. Ultraman Ginga S Hyper Zetton appeared in Ultraman Ginga S episode 14, as the final MonsLived Kaiju of the series. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll was given to Alien Zetton Berume and challenged Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory to fight him but for some reason, he went to the place where UPG kept their Victorium Cannon instead. Soon Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga and fought him but Zetton had the advantage by using his quick teleportation to avoid Ginga's strikes and striking back quickly. Soon Ginga transformed into Ginga Strium and fired his Specium Ray at him but Zetton absorbed it and fired it back at him. After the two of them duked it out for a little while longer, Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to help him out by pointing out where Hyper Zetton teleported to. He summon EX Red King Knuckle, later Eleking tail where he hold Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Taro quickly advised Hikaru to use all of the Ultra Brothers' powers, summoning Cosmo Miracle Ray. Though Berume/Hyper Zetton predicted the attack but the firepower absorbed was too much to handle and finally exploded. Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll was recovered but Berume survived and went off to join the Dark Lugiel Rangers, secretly betraying his leader. Ultraman X Zetton returns in this series as himself and another variant of himself, Cyber Zetton. Zetton first appeared fighting Ultraman X in his Cyber Eleking armor when that didn't work, X switched to his Cyber Gomora armor but not even that was enough to stop Zetton as he countered back with his super strength and Zetton Shutter. After he was attacked by Xio's Sky Musketty and Ultlaser, however, instead of finishing off X, he vanished. Suddenly, after Xio successfully created the Cyber Zetton Cyber Card with Zetton's Spark Doll, Zetton reappeared in area T-8 and X reappeared as well to fight him. While the Sky Musketty kept Zetton busy, the lab members of Xio, along with a new member, transferred the Cyber Zetton card to X to access his Cyber Zetton armor. However, something went wrong: the armor was somehow immobilizing X, allowing Zetton to fire his fireballs on the city. Turns out, that the new member was really an Alien Sran in disguise being revealed by none other than Ultraman Max in the form of his human host, Kaito Touma. After transforming to save a mother and child, Max faced off against Zetton in an epic brawl. Unfortunately, X's new armor controlled him so he can fight Max alongside Zetton, putting Max in a dire situation. What's worse is after being shot by Xio, Sran transformed into his giant form and overpowered Max until Daichi used Cyber Eleking's Cyber Card to help overcome the corrupted program and defended Max with his Zetton Shutter. With X and Daichi in control again, they took on Zetton while Max took on Alien Sran. With both X and Zetton evened out by their abilities, it wasn't until Max defeated Sran with the Galaxy Cannon that X turned the tides on Zetton and eventually defeated the monster with his Xanadium Ray after freeing himself from the Zetton Armor. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Zetton's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza and the alien copied Zetton's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball as a result. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Zetton, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Zetton's power and right arm were used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Zetton, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Zetton's Cyber Card was later used by one of the Xio members in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, in the Land Musketty and it's Zetton Rail Cannon was fired alongside the Gomora Oscialltory Canoon fired from the Xio Bazooka to launch at Gorg Fire Golza when Ultraman was losing against him. Ultraman Orb Two variations of Zetton reappears in the new series, Ultraman Orb, as a King Demon Beast Maga-Zetton and Hyper Zetton Deathscythe. While not the original Kaiju itself, a Zetton Kaiju Card was used alongside Pandon (and optionally, Maga-Orochi's tail) to create Zeppandon. Maga-Zetton Maga-Zetton was one of the King Demon Beasts spawned by Maga-Orochi, and had the attribute of Light. It was sealed by Ultraman some time ago. As Gai journeyed to Rusalka due to signs of a King Demon Beast's revival, Maga-Zetton's presence had caused abnormal sun rays, the tundra's ice begins to melt, causing monsters to awaken as well. After acquiring cards of Kingsaurus II, C.O.V., and Pris-Ma, Jugglus Juggler released Maga-Zetton as it wreaked havoc at the forest, Gai transformed into Orb to fight it. In the midst of the fight, Maga-Zetton unleashed a fireball then seemingly killed Natasha Romanová, unknowingly to Gai, Juggler rescued her from the explosion while healing her, causing Juggler to develop his signature red crescent moon scar. Orb/Gai in full anger, unleashed the full power of Orb Supreme Calibur which then killed Maga-Zetton as well as engulfing the forest of Rusalka as well. Having lost his original form, Gai obtained Ultraman's Ultra Fusion Card, restricting him to the use of Spacium Zeperion to fight future threats. Hyper Zetton Deathscythe Another variation of Zetton, dubbed Hyper Zetton Deathscythe, appeared in episode 5 of the series where he was first seen shrunken and kept secret by Alien Zetton Maddock, who wanted to lure in Gai Kurenai, aka Ultraman Orb, and kill him so that he can gain a reputation throughout the universe. When Maddock did lure in Gai by kidnapping Naomi, he, along with the monster attacked him with their weapons (the former's energy rifle and the latter's scythes and fireballs respectively). Hyper Zetton then grew to his true immense size and started to rampage after Naomi sprayed Maddock with a fire extinguisher. After he got Naomi to a safe place, Gai immediately transformed into Ultraman Orb in his Spacium Zeperion form to fight the monster. After Zetton caught his Sperion Light Ring and threw it away, Orb decided to transform into his Hurricane Slash form for the very first time. His abilities evenly matched up to Hyper Zetton's teleportation and combat prowess, showing off techniques such as the Rotation Kick and the Spin Attack. Hyper Zetton tried to get the upper hand back by firing as many fireballs as he can, but Orb summoned his Orb Slugger Lance and fired his Orb Lancer Shoot at them, leading into a beam lock until the Ultra advanced towards the monster, shoved his lance at him, and destroyed him once and for all with his Big Bang Thrust, or so it seemed. Hyper Zetton Deathscythe (Reserver) Another one of this variant of Zetton, this time being known Hyper Zetton Deathscythe (Reserver) appeared in episode 21 of the series when it would suddenly appeared in the sky frightening people, but would then later teleport away, much to the citizens' confusion, for about a whole month, controlled by a young girl dubbed the "The Girl With the Blue Ribbon" who appeared and disappeared whenever Zetton did the same. While the SSP and Gai were questioning an elderly couple, the Iwakis, Ittetsu Shibukawa informed them that the monster reappeared in the sky again and it the girl, who would later be named Maya, appeared and controlled the monster. When Gai interfered with the bracelet, Hyper Zetton Deathscythe began to fall towards the group, but teleported away before it can crush them. Later, it was revealed that the Maddock presence and nature is actually controlling her, transforming her from a sweet innocent soul into an evil, mindless drone to that monster. After stating his plans for revenge in front of everyone, Maddock unleashed Hyper Zetton Deathscythe, but thanks to Maya's conscious interfering, Zetton struggled to fight, even when he was chasing Gai, who acted as bait to lure him away from the city. When Zetton did get a chance to attack, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb Origin from the start before Hyper Zetton Deathscythe can annihilate him with his fireball and while the insect kaiju confused him with his teleporting ability, Orb countered that with his combat skills and counterattacks. Afterwards, the two giants took to the skies and had an equally match dogfight until Hyper Zetton Deathscythe finally downed him with one of his fireballs. After the Maya finally managed to resist Maddock's presence from controlling her and managed to destroy his bracelet, Orb reclaimed his sword, which he lost earlier, then used it to stop the kaiju from attacking again with a slash and then used another one to send him flying. Afterwards, Orb transformed into his Thunder Breastar form and forced the monster into the ground from the air with a single punch. Then, after he sent him reeling with his Ultra Spin, Orb destroy Hyper Zetton Deathscythe for good with his Zedcium Ray. Ultra Fight Orb Hyper Zetton reappeared in this mini series where he was revived by Reibatos, alongside Vict Lugiel, King Joe, Birdon, Gudon, and Twin Tail, to fight Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Zero on Planet Yomi. He teamed up with Gudon and Twin Tail to take down Zero, but the Ultra proved to be greater challenge for him despite having all three of them outnumbered. Hyper Zetton's exceptional strength and speed didn't help him in all in this case because both Zero and Orb have dealt with Zetton like him before and matched him equally in battle. Because of this, Hyper Zetton ended getting destroyed by Orb Hurricane Slash's Big Bang Thrust and an energized slash from Luna-Miracle Zero's Ultra Zero Lance. Ultraman Saga: The Return A new form of Hyper Zetton is set to appear in the fan made sequel to Ultraman Saga, specifically being EX Hyper Zetton. Profile - Generation II= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles: Zetton II can launch Solidified Gasoline Grenades missiles fired from his hands, although they can only go short distances. *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton II can fire missile-strength fireballs of energy from the yellow portion of his head and his hands. These fireballs are more powerful than the original's. *Electrocuting Touch: When in contact with an opponent, Zetton II is able to surge electrical current going through an opponent, electrocuting those around him. *Magnetic Properties: Zetton II can magnetize himself. *Teleport: Zetton II can teleport at will. *Laser Arrows: Zetton II can fire lasers from his face, which are extremely accurate. *Energy Redirect: Zetton II can redirect energy from attacks like the Jack Chop, leaving him unharmed but letting him rechannel it into a physical shock. *Speed: Zetton II is considerably more mobile and faster than his predecessor. He can run short distances, unlike Zetton I who could only walk with big, clumsy steps. *Super Strength: Zetton II retained the strength of his predecessor and was one of the hardest monsters Ultraman Jack ever had to face. - Max Version= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Zetton Breaker: Zetton can fire a stream of missile-strength, purplish energy waves from his hands. These waves are very powerful, able to bring down opponents in a single shot due to its fatigue-inducing powers. *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton can emit and launch a variety of yellow fire balls from his mouth, or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, to being bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face), creating entire explosions that are larger than himself and are capable of overwhelming the strongest of foes and energy shields. *Zetton Shutter: When attacked, Zetton can create and erect a large, powerful, protective, crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source. Compared to the original version of Zetton, the Max incarnation is capable of covering the upper appendage, making him completely protected. This is true to its namesake, "Shutter". In Ultraman X this is yellow. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zetton is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. *Super Strength: Zetton has great strength, capable of taking on Ultraman X's MonsArmors by itself, both Eleking and Gomora Armor on-screen. He is also able to easily shove off Ultraman Max and go toe to toe with Xenon. - Cyber= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Cyber Power Ranking: 20/25 Abilities *Zetton Rail Cannon: By installing the card into Land Musketty, its pilot can manipulate Zetton's energy beam power. This can only be done by removing the Limiter itself. }} - EX= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Trillion Meteor: EX Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs fired from his face. These are quoted to be 100 Trillion Degrees Farenheit and can create gigantic explosions, even bigger than itself. *Supernatural Strength: EX Zetton boasts of great natural strength, able to easily overpower both Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu. *Thick Hide: EX Zetton's hide is impervious to most attacks. - Hyper= - Gigant= Abilities *Dark Fireballs: Gigant Hyper Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its body, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. *Gigantes Claw: From its front side, Gigant Hyper Zetton can extend gigantic, extremely sharp scythe-like claws that it can use to batter and slash enemies with. *Clawed Tentacles: Gigant Hyper Zetton can extend claw-tipped tentacles from its left and right sides. - Imago= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Dark Fireballs: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. When fired, they can also split up and be shot multi-directional and in rapid succession. This can also be charged into a giant fireball, for a much more powerful attack. *Hyper Zetton Absorb: When an opponent fires a beam or some other form of energy attack upon Hyper Zetton, it can extend its arms and absorb beam attacks by generating a portal-like hole vortex in front of himself that will quickly absorb the projectiles. The energy is absorbed when the vortex is collapsed and then fired back at his attacker with his "hands". This is not strong enough to absorb extremely powerful attacks such as the Cosmo Miracle Ray. *Hyper Zetton Teleport: In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, Hyper Zetton (Imago) is capable of teleporting short and long distances. It appears as his body taking on a wavy form. While performing this, he can temporarily create a shadow clone of himself to attack his foes. *Double Strike: Often used with its teleportation, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can generate a short-lived clone of itself that will strike an opponent on the opposite side before returning to its body. *Hyper Zetton Barrier: Hyper Zetton (Imago) is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body, capable of protect it from even the most powerful of physical and projectile attacks. *Collapse Aura: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can surround himself in purple flames born of the evil energy that empowers him. It is stated that this ability can also help Alien Bat create monsters without the use of Sphire. *Flight: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can fly through the air with ease both with or without the help of his retractable wings on his back. When the wings are unfolded, Hyper Zetton is capable of flight at Mach 33. - Deathscythe= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Scythes: True to its namesake, this Hyper Zetton possesses scythes on each hand. **Scythe Catch: Hyper Zetton is capable of catching an incoming projectile with ease via his scythe. According to Maddock, this is part of the monster's knowledge in Orb's past forms, prior to acquiring Hurricane Slash. *Size Change: Hyper Zetton can change his size from 5 m to 70 m. This was made for Alien Zetton Maddock to hide it inside Earth. *Dark Fireballs: Deathscythe can fire fireballs like the normal Hyper Zetton. He can also charge up the attack and fire a volley of fireballs. *Hyper Zetton Teleport: Although he doesn't have his wings, he can teleport from short or long distance, similar to the normal one. When revived as Reserver, Deathscythe is capable of exploiting the teleportation to the point of removing only half of its body as part of surprise attacks or evasion. *Hyper Zetton Barrier: Though never demonstrated, the official website indicated that this Hyper Zetton retained the ability to create barriers. - EX Hyper= - Imago= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Miniature Dark-Sun Fireballs: EX Hyper Zetton (Imago) can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generating immense explosions on impact, sometimes capable of destroying several-miles wide portions of land. When fired, they can also split up and be shot multi-directional and in rapid succession. This can also be charged into a giant fireball, for a much more powerful attack. *Hyper Zetton Absorb: When an opponent fires a beam or some other form of energy attack upon EX Hyper Zetton, it can absorb it via a portal-like hole vortex in front of himself that will quickly absorb the projectiles. Unlike a normal Hyper Zetton, it doesn't need to perform any gestures to do so, and can absorb much stronger attacks. The energy is absorbed when the vortex is collapsed and then fired back at his attacker with his hands. *Hyper Zetton Teleport: In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, EX Hyper Zetton (Imago) is capable of teleporting short and long distances. It appears as his body taking on a wavy form. While performing this, he can temporarily create a shadow clone of himself to attack his foes. *Double Strike: Often used with its teleportation, EX Hyper Zetton (Imago) can generate several short-lived clones of itself that will strike an opponent on the opposite side before they each return to its body. *Hyper Zetton Barrier: EX Hyper Zetton (Imago) is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body, capable of protecting it from even the most powerful of physical and projectile attacks. *Collapse Aura: EX Hyper Zetton (Imago) can surround himself in purple flames born of the evil energy that empowers him. *Flight: EX Hyper Zetton (Imago) can fly through the air with ease both with or without the help of his retractable wings on his back. When the wings are unfolded, EX Hyper Zetton is capable of flight at Mach 330. *Durability: EX Hyper Zetton is very durable, capable of withstanding attacks such as the Trinitium Light Ring without outside help. }} }} - Maga= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *Maga Light Bullet: Maga-Zetton is capable of launching light-based energy ball, which is based on the original 1 Trillion° C fireballs. - Diabolic= - Hellish= - Deathscythe= Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA Abilities *TBA }} }} }} Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Final Antagonists Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)